Running Out of Time
by bands-and-the-tardis
Summary: It is just another normal day for The Doctor and Rose traveling through all of time and space. While they head for their destination, an old enemy steps in and has an evil plot in store for the two. (This is my first story, so yeah any feedback will be appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

A panicking doctor rushed Rose onto the Tardis.

"The Daleks, those damn Daleks, it's always been the Daleks!" he shouted. The doctor cursed the Dalek race continuously under his breath as he rushed to reverse time.

Flashback

"Where are we going this time, Doctor?" Rose asked with a cheeky smile as the Doctor rushed around the Tardis controls as usual.

"Don't I always say Barcelona? We never go to Barcelona. We say we're gonna go to Barcelona. Rose Tyler, we're going to Barcelona!" the Doctor shouted with delight.

Rose jumped up and attempted to help the Doctor with the controls as they made their way to their destination. Then the Tardis just stopped mid-flight.

The power went out, the whooshing stopped. The power remained on, but the Tardis just remained still, as if it was being held in place by a tractor beam.

The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her over to him. "Doctor, what is happening?" Rose whispered. She shivered and held on tightly to the Doctor. The Doctor released her and walked over to the doors. Rose's eyes widened. "Are you crazy, don't open those doors! What if a whole entire Sontaran army is out there? You'd be dead in a second!"

The Doctor continued walking, and went to open the door. Then there was a large crash as the Tardis landed on the ship of whatever had taken them. Rose was getting very frightened, and the Doctor had no idea who or what wanted his Tardis. Then, he heard the words.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate the girl!"

This took the Doctor by surprise. The girl, what girl? Where? Why'd they pull his Tardis in if they wanted a girl? His horrific realization came just as a massive army of Daleks broke through one of the walls of the Tardis.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted but it was too late. The Daleks zapped her into another part of the ship.

"No, nononononono, you can't take her! She's just a human; she is a resident of a level 5 planet! You can't just take her and kill her with no reason!" The Doctor leapt out of the Tardis and tried to find any hint to where Rose was taken. Then a screen came on across the room. Rose was surrounded by Daleks and was tied to a post.

"There's no sense in looking for her Doctor, for when you find her she will be exterminated."

"No, take me, but leave Rose alone! She has done nothing at all to the Dalek race!"

"But you have Doctor."

"So then take me! Come on what are you waiting for?!"

"Rose Tyler is close to you Doctor. Why waste our time chasing down you, when we can just get rid of what you love the most; your precious Rose Tyler."

The Doctor fell to his knees. "NO, YOU CANNOT! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING! THERE ARE NO LAWS IN ANY PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE THAT WOULD ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!"

With that, the Dalek fired, and the shot went through Rose. She screamed in pain and then she was quiet. The Doctor fell into a mix of angry and sorrowful sobs. Then it all became anger.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE ROSE FROM ME! SHE IS MINE, YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME, ROSE TYLER IS NOT DYING HERE, NOT NOW!" the Doctor screamed. Then under his breath, he muttered "not as long as I have something to do with it.

He ran back to the Tardis who had already repaired the broken wall and locked her onto Rose's cell phone. The Tardis materialized next to Rose in a matter of seconds and the Doctor grabbed her and took her into the Tardis. He then zapped them back to present day Earth just to get off of the Dalek ship.

Present

Tears still flowed from the Doctor's eyes as he tried to bring Rose back. The Dalek had fired a bit off and Rose still had a pulse, and she just needed a jump start to get her heart beating normally. A different kind of start, though, nothing medical, it was just something else. The Doctor had no idea what to begin looking for. He looked where the Dalek's laser had hit and tried to get any readings off of it that were available, but any radiation that was there was gone now.

The Doctor knew that every minute wasted let her heart grow weaker. The Doctor couldn't just go back in time and reverse the situation. That would be too complicated, 2 Doctors, 2 Roses, 2 Tardises. No, he couldn't waste that much time. If Rose died in the future, then it would be a set date in time, and he could not reverse it. It was one of the most terrifying laws of the universe.

The Doctor became overwhelmed, and he fell next to Rose's body in a mess of sobs. For once in a very very very long time, the Doctor was completely lost. And there were no other time lords to turn to for help. He was on his own, and he could not help the one that he loved.

Then it came to him; an idea that just might have been crazy enough to work. He saw the mark where the Daleks had punctured Rose, right on the side of her hip. If he could take some of the Dalek laser, and use it to create an antidote of some sort, maybe he could use it to heal Rose and save her. It was an extremely risky experiment, but for Rose the Doctor was willing to try anything.

But there was no way he was taking Rose back with him to that Dalek fleet. But where could he take her? He couldn't exactly take her home. What would he say? Oh, here Jackie, I killed your daughter but I think I know how to fix it; can you hold her for a little bit?

Yeah, sure, that wouldn't get him killed. He couldn't really take her anywhere. He knew he'd have to keep her on the Tardis… but where? There were plenty of rooms, but Daleks were geniuses. And they came in large numbers. Even with the thousands of rooms, she would still be found if the Daleks got in.

If…

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter of my first story. c: Like it says in the summary, any feedback and/or suggestions are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

If the Daleks got in! That was it! When the Tardis has its shield activated when it knows danger is ahead, nothing can get in except himself. That was it! He'd override the security and activate the shield.

Once he landed he could already hear the deafening voices of Daleks.

"It is the Doctor!"

"The Tardis has landed!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Then, a very deep, unfamiliar voice Rose above them all:

"Find Rose Tyler, and bring her to me. The experiment will be completed, the Doctor will not interfere."

"Experiment…" the Doctor mumbled. "What in the name of Rassilon are they talking about experiments?"

The Doctor hid Rose deep within the halls of the Tardis in one of his labs. He turned it into a makeshift infirmary, and then ran back up to the main controls. The Daleks were still outside, talking of their exterminating. He heard the lasers shooting at the Tardis, but not one ever hit the box.

The Doctor slammed the doors open and emerged from the Tardis. He took out is sonic screwdriver and spun it a bit, then looked at the Daleks.

"So…" he began. "I hear you Daleks are doing an experiment. I also hear that you want to perform this experiment on my human companion, Rose Tyler. Now, you see, this is where a problem emerges; a pretty big problem at that, not only for me, but for you all as well. You think you're so clever with your experimenting with different species besides your own. But did you know that it is illegal to hold hostage and/or kill a resident of a level 5 planet without justified reason? I bet you did because you're all so very clever."

"That is enough Doctor. You cannot fool us with your petty made-up laws," said the same low voice as before.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to judge the laws of the universe as petty?" the Doctor retaliated.

A large Dalek-shaped figure moved forwards, and the Doctor's hearts sank.

"I am the emperor of the Dalek race, Doctor; the new emperor of the Dalek race. Ever since that companion of yours destroyed our fleet when we controlled what you called Satellite 5, the race was in ruins. However, I arose from the dust, and I recreated what the previous empower had made already. Now we need your companion.

"For what?" the Doctor shouted.

"Well, we want her for experimentation, Doctor. We plan to dissect her brain and look at her 'emotions.' We want to see the different kind of emotions there are in a brain, to see if any of the can be used to the advantage of the New Dalek race."

"I'm sure as the new emperor, your subjects have warned you the hefty penalty for a crime such as this if it is committed, am I correct?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, we are Daleks. Any and all forces who try to oppose my authority will be exterminated!"

"Oh yeah, is that so? Then exterminate me, your highness?" the Doctor said, the sarcasm quite prominent in the last part of the sentence.

A loud uproar of "exterminate" arose from the crowd of Daleks as they tried to shoot at the Tardis.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened. The shield broke, all of the lasers shot full force at the Tardis. The Doctor scrambled to get inside, but he was still hit by two lasers. He limped to the controls and managed to escape the fleet.

When the Tardis materialized, he opened the door a crack. They were on earth; where or when, he was not sure, but the sky was blue and it was quiet, so he did not land in the middle of World War Two or anything.

He closed the doors and realized the intense amount of pain coming from his lower back. He turned around to see his coat and suit burned and his skin sizzled. He fell over and cringed in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. He sat up and groaned after the first spasm of pain seceded a bit. He opened his eyes to see an orange haze beginning to form on his hands.

"Oh no." he said. "No, no, not yet; I need to get to Rose!"

He tried as hard as he could to stand but he could not. He desperately began to crawl across the floor in the direction of the room which Rose was in. After what felt like an eternity, he finally managed to scramble to her room. He opened the door to see that she was gone.

"What?!" The Doctor shouted. "Wha- what? Where could she have gone? She was asleep!"

He made his way back to the controls to see if he could find any clues there… nothing. The Doctor began to panic. He didn't know where she could've gone, or even if she was still on the Tardis.

"Oh no… the Daleks."

The Doctor knew his shield was down for quite a few minutes while he scrambled to escape. What if they had zapped her out of the Tardis before he made it out?

The Doctor just stood at the controls staring down at his hands, which were obtaining a much more vibrant orange haze. He sighed and fell to his knees. A few tears streamed down his face. He did not know what to do. Rose was gone, and he had not the slightest idea where she could be. He didn't even know where he was. He eventually became dizzy and fell to the Tardis floor and blacked out.

**A/N: So here is chapter two. I've been slowly working on the story, so I should hopefully have the next chapter up either by tomorrow or by Monday. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke up on the floor of the Tardis. He didn't know what happened. He was still lying on the floor next to the controls. His head was still spinning, the last thing he remembered was seeing the orange haze on his hands and trying to find Rose.

'_Oh no…'_ he thought. _'What if I regenerated? Rose won't recognize me if she sees me… Where could she be? Where could I be? This whole Barcelona thing turned out to be a disaster.'_

He slowly propped himself up and he leaned against the controls. Once he felt that he had regained his balance, he went back into the Tardis looking for any clues that might lead him to Rose. As he walked, he stopped abruptly by a mirror in the hall. He looked into it and saw that he looked the same. He never regenerated.

"Where in Rassilon did all the regeneration energy go?" he asked himelf. He turned to see a severed hand in a jar that now had an orange glow. "thank you, Sycorax." He said. He continued down the halls of the Tardis. He searched for several minutes before finding anything.

The Doctor made his way to the room where Rose had been lying down. He walked in and saw her phone laid down on the table next to the makeshift bed. He went to pick it up, but jerked his hand away and cringed in pain. Something was radiating off of the phone's surface.

"That's it!" he shouted. I'll find what exactly caused the phone to radiate like this. If I'm lucky, I can use it to lock the Tardis onto her location!"

The Doctor flew back down to the controls and hooked the phone up to a few wires. He jumped around the Tardis like he normally did, pulling levers, pressing buttons, and watching the screens for anything. One of the screens started beeping, and he ran over to see it.

"And the radiation is from… Dalek lasers." The Doctor's hearts sank at this. That was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. It was for Rose, though. He would go to the end of the universe and back to save her.

He used the radiation sample to pinpoint the Dalek ship. Just as he was about to take off there was a knock at the door.

"I'm in the middle of nowhere… who walks up to a police box in the middle of nowhere?" he asked out loud. "Who walks up to a police box in the middle of nowhere and knocks?" he asked again.

He opened up the door, and sure enough, the one person he probably was almost as happy to see as if Rose had knocked on the door.

"Did you miss me, Doctor?" said the charming voice as he waltzed into the Tardis.

"Well, if it isn't good old Captain Jack Harkness. How did you know you'd find me here?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, you see... I only know one man who parks his police box in the middle of Cardiff."

"Well, you got me there." Replied the Doctor.

"Anyways, business at Torchwood has been kind of slow, now that you're here I might as well tag along with you and Rose. Speaking of, where is the little lady, she's usually out here with you?"

"She was taken by Daleks..." the Doctor started. He told Captain Jack everything that had happened.

When he finished, Jack let out a long sigh and looked at the ground. He looked back up at the Doctor with very sad eyes. "I'm gonna help you find her Doctor." Jack said. "I care about you and her too much to see you separated."

With that, they both ran to the controls and took off. Moments later they were on the Dalek ship.

"Alert, alert! Tardis detected on deck 7! It is the Doctor! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Sure didn't take them long to figure it out." Jack said.

"Well, they're Daleks. Stupid emotionally, but knowledgably they are more clever than any time lord ever was." Replied the Doctor.

"Anyways, what is our choice of weaponry?" Jack asked excitedly.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it up. "Right here."

Jack scoffed. "Are you kidding? You're about to walk out facing an entire army of Daleks ready to fire, and you have a sonic screwdriver? What're you gonna do,_ sonic_ them to death? Come on Doctor, where are the guns?!"

"Oi, don't mock the sonic! And you know how I feel about guns, Jack." The Doctor said.

"Whatever, if you die, then Rose has no chance of escaping."

This grabbed the Doctor's attention. "Weapon room is the first hall, third door to your right. Bring out the biggest guns you can find."

Once he and Jack were armed they slammed the doors to the Tardis open to find that the floor was empty.

**A/N: Good old Captain Jack is here to help save the day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor looked around blankly. He was very confused.

"What? Wh-where did they go? They were just here."

Captain Jack took a slow step forward and continued to survey the room. He couldn't see any Daleks, and he couldn't hear any either.

"Well I'll be damned." He said. "How the hell does a Dalek fleet disappear in less than a minute.

Then out of nowhere a laser shot out and hit the Tardis. The Doctor and Jack flipped around. A blue haze began to form around the Tardis.

"NO!" shouted the Doctor as he ran for the door. The blue haze had fully formed around his Tardis, and he could not get to it. He watched as his Tardis disappeared right in front of him.

"Do you give up yet, Doctor?" asked a low voice, that was all too recognizable.

The Doctor turned around to face the direction where the voice had come from. "No. I never give up. Not as long as Rose is in danger."

A screen appeared in front of the Doctor and Jack. Rose was strapped into what looked like an electric chair. She was unconscious.

The Doctor became enraged. "Now look, I don't care what you do to me, do whatever you want, but you will LET ROSE GO!" he yelled.

"We cannot let the Rose Tyler child go. She is a part of one of the greatest experiments in Dalek history."

"Experiments? What kind of experiments would you need a human child for?" the doctor snapped.

"The Daleks are the superior race of the universe," said the Dalek emperor. "We plan to only continue the rise of our empire, Doctor. We have seen emotions in you that we fell would further improve us. We have seen your anger. We have seen your ruthlessness. We have seen your itch to fight. All of these emotions shall be used in the creation of the new Dalek race."

"Then why don't you just take them from me? Why must you take them from Rose?" the Doctor almost pleaded.

"We would never use a Time Lord for Dalek enhancement. Time Lords are enemies of the Daleks, their emotions are contaminated."

Captain Jack, who had been trying to control his temper, became outraged when he heard this plan of the Daleks. "You can't just take an innocent human and cut her to pieces trying to enhance yourselves!

"Daleks do whatever they please."

The Doctor blew up at this. "Daleks do NOT do as they please. Daleks do NOT take whatever they want. Daleks especially do NOT take what is NOT theirs! Now give Rose back to me!"

"What will you do if we do not obey your order?"

"Then we'll come get her from you. And you won't be leaving that fight without a few thousand Daleks being blown sky high." said Jack as he held up his gun.

"By the time you reach our location, the Rose Tyler child will already be deceased. So why waste your time, Doctor?"

The Doctor had been looking down at his sonic screw driver for a few minutes. He looked up, an angry gleam in his eye. With every second that passed his anger grew. He was not leaving this ship without Rose, alive and unharmed.

"You lay a single SUCKER on Rose Tyler, and I will make the whole damned Dalek race pay for it. Because believe me, Rose is worth more time than I've been alive. And I've been alive for 903 years. It won't be any kind of waste for me. But why waste your time, Dalek? Because once I find you, I'll kill you. All of you. It would be a waste of your time, and a waste of your people. Because you know what, Rose is one of the greatest companions I've ever had. And I'm not leaving this ship without her."

The Dalek was silent; he then turned to a Dalek who was positioned next to him. "Imprison the Doctor and the other male. Then begin the experimentation on Rose Tyler.

"NO, NO, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jack screamed. He started running towards what looked like stairs. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER AS LONG AS I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"Jack! Jack, stop!" But Jack continued to run.

"Jack! If you provoke them, Rose has even less of a chance. We have to be careful about this!"

Jack reluctantly slowed down and waited for the Doctor to catch up to him.

"Find the Doctor and the male companion. Find them and exterminate. Keep the Doctor away from the test subject."

The Doctor and Jack looked around the corner to see what looked like a crowd of almost 1,000 Daleks heading towards them. They backed away. The Doctor's breathing turned into short gasps as if he were being choked to death.

"Doctor…" Jack started. "I need to go out there. If I get shot, I won't die. I can distract them while you make your way to Rose."

"What about my Tardis? I need my Tardis to get Rose out. If she's still unconscious, I won't be able to get her out quickly enough.

"I'll find your Tardis. You worry about finding Rose and keeping her safe until I get to you. You've got a gun; you should be able to hold them off."

With that, the Doctor and Jack exchanged final glances before turning the corner and heading off.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor walked through the twists and turns in the halls of the Dalek ship until he heard a few voices. He stopped to listen.

"The emperor wishes to start experiments now. We shall take the child to the laboratory," said one Dalek.

"No, the Doctor is still among the ship. We must postpone tests until the Doctor is captured," replied the other.

"Oh yeah, well none of you are gonna do anythin' to me, because the Doctor is going to get me out of here and blow you and your emperor out of the universe!" came a familiar voice.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "Thank goodness she is okay." Rose was like her mother when it came to sass, and he liked that part of her. The Doctor peeked around the corner to see which room the voices were coming from. There was a door open at the end of the hall and he saw shadows of the two Daleks. _I need to make a distraction to get them away_ he thought. He looked around him, but the halls were clear. Then just inside the room, he saw their testing equipment. The Doctor slipped into thought: _I wonder… if I could use the sonic on that equipment to somehow to prevent it from working, then they would be caught up with trying to fix it. Then I could grab Rose, find Jack, and take the Tardis back to Earth! _

"Haha, brilliant!" he whispered excitedly.

He crept slowly into the room towards the equipment. He turned to see where Rose was, and he saw her chained to a chair as the Daleks continued to argue about postponing experimentation. In the midst of the yelling, the sonic was almost inaudible, so he was able to easily tamper with the materials. Then he turned to face the Daleks. He held his gun up.

"Yoo-hoo, guess who's here to save the day, Rose Tyler!" he shouted. The Daleks turned around.

"Doctor, you have nerve to go against an entire Dalek fleet… _alone_."

"Oh, but I'm not alone. I brought a friend, someone even more terrifying than I am. _The man who cannot die_," the Doctor retorted cheekily.

Just then, the Tardis materialized and Jack popped out of the door. "Found it!" he said. He jumped out with his gun and ran next to the Doctor.

"Shoot the child," said one of the Daleks.

"We cannot, we need to experiment," replied the other.

"We can find another, just shoot the child. That is an order!"

The second Dalek fired at Rose and hit her dead on.

"NO!" cried the Doctor. He heard the Dalek fleet approaching the area.

"Jack, get Rose into the Tardis, I'll be right behind you."

Jack ran up to Rose and cradled her limp body close to him. "C'mon girl, let's get you in the Tardis."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Inside the Tardis_**

"Rose, c'mon, you gotta wake up. Come on!" Jack yelled as he tried to shake Rose awake.

The Doctor opened the door and scrambled into the Tardis. He threw his gun to the side and ran to Rose.

"She still has a pulse, right?" he asked desperately.

"Barely," replied Jack.

"We've gotta take her to a hospital, Jack. An Earth hospital," the Doctor said frantically as he jumped around the controls and set the Tardis in motion.

"What the hell are we supposed to tell them what happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! We'll say we found her and she was hurt, I don't know, but they're the best chance we have of keeping Rose alive!" the Doctor said.

As the Tardis landed, Jack carefully picked up Rose and piggy backed her out of the Tardis. The Doctor followed him out still trying to think of what to say.

When they entered the woman at the receptionist desk quickly ran up to Jack.

"My goodness, what happened?" she asked, panicked.

"I don't really know," said Jack. "It looks like she's severely burned on her side, but I don't know what happened, my friend and I just saw her in an alley." Jack said. The Doctor quietly sighed with relief as the receptionist called for a gurney.

"Not too bad, Harkness," he said.

After a few moments Rose was taken away by paramedics to an A&E center.

"Sorry boys, visiting hours are over today, you'll have to come back and see her tomorrow," said the receptionist. The Doctor nodded and turned to leave.

"There is no way we can't stay just to make sure she's all right?" Jack pleaded.

The receptionist's eyes looked sad as she nodded her head no. "I'm sorry; there is nothing I can do."

Jack nodded his head slowly an followed the Doctor out.

"Now what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the Doctor said.

"We can't just leave her here, Doctor. We have to stay and visit her and make sure she's okay," Jack said.

"You know I can't do that," said the Doctor. He turned to face Jack, his eyes more sad than they had ever been. "That's not how I do things."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do then. You're a Doctor, why can't you think of something?" Jack yelled.

"I'm gonna tell her mum," he started. "I'm gonna tell her that her daughter is in the hospital because of me. I'm gonna apologize for not keeping Rose safe. Then I'm gonna leave, and she'll never hear from me again." Jack stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't just do that Doctor, she loves you!"

"Who's gonna stop me?"

The Doctor walked into the Tardis and Jack just stood and watched as it disappeared in front of him.

Inside the Tardis the Doctor put in the coordinates to Jackie's apartment building. He landed it and stepped outside. He saw Jackie running and saw her become confused when she did not see her daughter emerge from the Tardis.

"Where is Rose?" she demanded.

The Doctor looked down. He couldn't bear to look Jackie in the face as he said what he had to say.

"Your daughter is at the hospital, Jackie Tyler. She is there because of me, and you should probably go see her as soon as you can because I don't know how long she has. I am so sorry I could not keep your daughter safe, Jackie Tyler. I know apologizing will never make up for it, but I am apologizing anyway." He looked up and saw her face horrified. She was not angry. She did not move. She stood there as the thought slowly processed that she was probably losing her daughter. She looked up at the Doctor. "Take me to the hospital now, and I don't ever want to see your face or your stupid Tardis ever again, _do you hear me?_"

They both got into the Tardis and materialized back in front of the hospital where Jack was still waiting. Jackie flew out of the Tardis and into the hospital doors. The Doctor exited slowly and stood facing Jack.

"So that's it then. You're really leaving?" he asked again. The Doctor could see the small glimmer of hope that he might have changed his mind. He also saw it disappear again once the Doctor remained silent.

"I'm sorry Jack. You know that just isn't what I do."

Jack scoffed. "I know it's not what you do, but this is Rose. _Rose Tyler. _The human you fell in love with. You're gonna get her hurt, you're gonna get her on her death bed, and then you're not going to stand by her?"

The Doctor turned slowly, stepped back into the Tardis, and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"No, no no no no no. John, wake up! Please wake up!"

The nurse opened the door and entered the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes. There is nothing else to be done with your friend. I'm so sorry," she said.

Sherlock stood up never taking his eyes off of John. His vision blurred as tears swelled in his eyes.

_But if you don't die, then all of your friends will die Sherlock._

The words caused Sherlock to cringe. "Damn you, Moriarty!" he screamed.

He couldn't hold himself up. He fell back down to his knees next to John's bed and wept louder. The nurse walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mr. Holmes. I'm so very sorry."

Sherlock stood and attempted to pull himself together.

"Oh, it's quite alright, don't worry about me," he said. With that, he turned up his coat collar and slowly walked out of the room.

Just as he exited the room he heard a faint voice… it sounded like John's.

"Don't leave me, Sherlock. Wait for me."

He shook his head. "No, he just… passed away in front of me. That couldn't possibly… be him," he whispered to himself.

He stopped and listened just in case it came again; it did.

"Sherlock, please don't leave me here alone."


	8. Chapter 8

**_One month later_**

"Rose, look here, I think there's an opening at that nice little café down the street. They pay well and you get family discounts!" Jackie said tossing the newspaper at her daughter.

"Mum, I already told you, I'm gonna try to get a job at Torchwood. I've seen all the things out there, I know things that they all want to know there." Rose said, trying to reassure her mother.

"The Doctor is out of your life Rose, why can't you get a normal job instead?" Jackie pleaded.

"Mum, my life can't be normal. If you had seen the things out there, you wouldn't think any different! I know I say that all the time, but it's true. The things I saw out there with him, they were amazing. I can't just drop all of that out of my life."

Jackie let out an exasperated sigh. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"Sorry, Mum, it's just my only chance left to keep a hold on such an amazing life; and this way, I can still be at home too."

Rose gave her mother a hug before she left the flat.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A few days later_**

"Seriously though, its really cool you got that job at Torchwood. They couldn't have gotten anyone better to get their info from." Mickey said.

"Well, the Doctor would totally blow them away," Rose joked. "But I think he's gone now… Anyway, thanks for taking me out for dinner Mickey. It has been such a long time since I've been able to enjoy things like this." Rose laughed.

"Want me to walk you home?" Mickey asked.

"No, no, I think I can manage, it's only five minutes from here. I'll see ya tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Rose kissed Mickey on the cheek and then turned to head home. As she walked she heard a faint noise that she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"No way," she gasped. She ran as fast as she could towards the sound and sure enough, there it was. It was that box, the blue box, the Tardis. The Doctor.

"Doctor!" she yelled as she ran towards it.

A very familiar face emerged from the Tardis. He smiled at her as she ran up to him. Rose crashed into him and he almost fell backwards. They hugged each other so tightly that they both thought the other was going to squeeze them to death, but they continued to stand there.

"Rose! Rose, don't go!" shouted her mother from behind her. Rose let go of the Doctor and turned to face her mother. She gave her a sympathetic look.

Her mother knew what was coming. "Rose, I know if you want to go, I can't stop you, but _please _don't go, sweetheart," she pleaded.

Rose turned to face the Doctor again. He smiled and opened the Tardis door for her.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I can't," she said quietly.

The Doctor frowned slightly.

"It's just; I've made a life Doctor. I got a job at Torchwood, I'm with Mickey now, and I just can't drop it all to go travel with you for a year or two to just get left behind again. It was fun while it happened, but its time for me to go. I'm sorry."

The Doctor pulled her into a hug and smiled. "I'll never forget you, Rose Tyler."

"I'll never forget you, or any of this," Rose replied. As they pulled out of the hug Rose smiled. "But don't think that this means you don't have to visit me! I'll need someone to back me up when I tell my kids all these crazy stories!"

The Doctor waved and stepped in the Tardis.

Jackie hugged Rose tightly and had her arm wrapped around her daughter the whole way home.


	10. Chapter 10

**_20 years later_**

"Come on, mum, there's no way that happened. Aliens aren't even real."

Jamie jumped off of Rose's lap with a small blue journal in his hands. He always said he didn't believe his mum's stories but he was still extremely fascinated with them. He always had Rose read the stories to him at bed time. They were like Sci-Fi fairy tales and he loved them.

He walked out onto the balcony and continued to read the story of how the doctor "sang to the Daleks and made them run away" and how "the Doctor couldn't die because he could change his face."

Just then a groaning noise flooded the air and Jamie looked up. A blue box was crashing through the sky and landed on the ground beneath him.

"Mum, mum! The Doctor man's box just fell out of the sky!"

Rose ran to the balcony and looked down to see a strange man climb out of the box.

The face looked up at Rose and she immediately knew it was her Doctor. He had gone and changed his face again.

"Ah, there you are Rose! I've been looking for you. Say, you wouldn't happen to have any fish fingers and custard would you?" he shouted up at her.

Rose laughed and looked down at her son.

"I told you he was real."

Jamie smiled and ran for the front door, Rose following him.


End file.
